For FY14, the Integrated Research Facility in the Division of Clinical Research has significantly increased the level of research facilitation that it provides. Primarily, this support has been directed to facilitating the biodefense and emerging infectious disease research of the Emerging Viral Pathogens section in the Division of Intramural Research, reported separately. In addition, core capabilities of the IRF have been established to include clinical pathology, anatomic pathology, electron microscopy, confocal microscopy, immunology, and cell culture. Rodents were introduced into the facility in November 2012, followed by primates in December of the same year. Medical imaging using all four modalities on uninfected animals was initiated in January 2013 followed by infections of non-Select Agents in March 2013. Aerosol infectivity studies began in April 2013, followed by influenza and MERS in July 2013. Research involving Ebola virus including West African strains was initiated in August 2014.